Path Of My Own
by Godessoftherunnerravengirls
Summary: Julian and Emma Blackthorn are on their way to the London Institute for extended children. Now parabatai, Emma is unsure of her feelings for him,but London is only providing new beginnings for Julian while Emma is stuck at a crossroad of uncertain feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't Own the characters of Julian, Tessa and Emma, but I do own the rest! Julian, Tessa and Emma belong to Cassandra Clare. I hope you enjoy my first** **Fic!**

Anacca's POV

" You know Father is going to wring our necks for being late."

" Don't you think I know that!?"

Between Jordan's attitude and and the demon that had refused to die; today was not going well.

Father had strictly told us that guests were coming from America today, and to be back as fast as we could. Our weekly patrol of the city had almost turned into a call for back up.

Now, we were trying to sneak in the best we could without being seen. That was the best part about London. It had as many side streets and alleys like the ones I had mapped in Paris before moving. Now, I knew these ones as well as the back of my hand. You could get anywhere in a hurry if you knew where to look

Julians POV

The London Institute was nothing like the one I called home in Los Angeles.

Less windows lined the wall for the little sun that was known to shine in the vast city. The walls were made of darkers stained wood and the floor was polished almost to the point of seeing my reflection.

A man, looking to be in his early forties, was coming down the stairs toward us.

" Bonjour. You must be the children Arthur was telling me about in the highest regard."

"Bonjour?" Emma replied.

The man laughed, "Being from France has its way of stayimg yoir life even six years later." he extended his hand for me to shake and then to Emma," My name is Declan. I run the Institute her in London."

Emma's POV

The weather in London was already starting to dampen my spririts. The sun had only warmed my skin, before yet again diasapearing behind the sea of gray.

It only took me a few minutes to unpack my belongings. Tessa had tried to coax me into letting her get me more things, but I had told her London was a new place to start fresh .

Julian didn't mind what he wore, as long as his paintbrushes and paint came with was no longer burdened with the task of raising the other Blackthorn children, so now he had more time to embrace his painting. I stuffed my last T-shirt in a drawer and went to stand by the window.

I watched as cars drove by and people swarmed in all directions on the sidewalks. Two people stood out against the rest. the pedestrians didn't seem to see them. Tbey were dressed completely in black and I could clearly see the daggers at their sides. I saw the hilt of a sword as they came through the gate and disapeared into the shadows of the building.

Anacca's POV

"Why are they here again?"

Sky had only returned from Spain where she had been with her latest boyfriend doing who knows what. Apparently her gumdrop of a brain couldn't process that we had guests.

"To learn something from the smart ones around here."

Sky scowled and threw apillow at Jordan as the doors to the library opened.


	2. Authors Note

**I'm working on writing the second chapter. I appreciate comments, but may not be able to reply.**


	3. Chapter 2: Call this Settling

**So here is Chapter 2. I know you guys have been waiting an insanely long time, but trust me it was worth it.**

 **P.S: The font is different don't ask why.**

Anacca's POV

He was, he looked like... Any other eighteen year old boy would.

Julian's POV

She looked different than any other girl I had ever seen before. Which is very limited since I barely ever left the Institute. I know, I know, I sound like a total nerd. Stop judging me.

Emma's POV

I didn't like her already.

Anacca's POV

" Really?"

" Jordan!"

Jordan may be the type to hunt demons, but when it comes to using his brain and giving moi dating advice, he really is a complete idiot.

" He's so so. He's like a stick!"

I looked up at him from where I sat on his bed. He had his back to me as he changed out of his battered demon blood spattered T-shirt.

" And you're any better?" I asked him.

He turned to look at me and gestured to his chest," You really have to question all this?"

" I believe it's not what's on the-"

" Yeah, yeah, it's not what's on the outside it what on the inside or some other nonsense."

I rolled my eyes and got up to go find my father.

" Anacca my dear, what can I do for you?"

Father was never one to express his feelings directly. You always asked him a question and are answered with one of his own. Though somehow you always find the answer out for yourself. Well, with Jordan it always takes a little longer.

" I was wondering about the blade uh..."

" Emma,"

" Yes, Emma," I recovered myself," Do you know anything about her blade?"

" Cortana is a precious item that I have learned has been passed down through the Carstair's family for generations." He looked up from his papers, " Check on how are guests are settling would you?"

I stood there for a moment, before replying," Sure thing."

Julian's POV

I had unpacked my things hastily and not bothered to fold my clothes as I had wanted to start on my sketches of the Bell Tower. My window faced in the direction of the tower.

I had been about to kill my first sketch when I heard a knock at the door. I sighed at my smudged sketch and the rain outside the window and went to answer the door.

Anacca stood on the other side.

" Hey," she had to tilt her head almost all the way back to look at my face.

" Hi."

Emma's POV

" Oh, look at me. I've got long, silky, blond hair. Blah!"

I was standing in front of the dresser aggressively folding and re-folding my clothes as I told myself and regretted myself that I wasn't jealous and DIDN'T need to be jealous because Julian was NOT interested.

So anyways; that's when a knock came at my door and I was tempted to throw my knife at the door since I believe it was 'her' on the other side. Though, my mother would want me to be polite, so I answered it anyways.

" Hey," she smiled at me, " How do you like your room so far?"

All right, not hostile. I looked around the room.

" It really is beautiful." You had to at least give her that. It's not like she was the one who decorated it.

" Sky, Victoria, and I picked out most of the furnishings, and other things to decorate your room."

Well, back to the jealousy thing.

Annaca's POV

" Must you always be so accurate?"

I turned to Sky where she sat perched on the beams of the training room. Twenty feet above my head without a care in the world.

" Must you always be such a dramatic priss that makes me want to hurl while you're up that high?"

She scowled. Ah, the beauty of sarcasm and being a smart ass.

I focused back on putting my knife into the middle of the target.

" So, what is Emma like?"

I frowned. She was...She was..."She was nice."

I mean, I know she was smiling, but when I turned to leave I swear I could feel her eyes boring holes into my back.

" You can't stand her, can you?" She was climbing down the ladder and turned to face me.

" I haven't known her for no more than four hours. You need to know more about a person than four hours worth to know if you can stand them."

" And your point is?"

" My point is," (Sky needed higher education)," She hates me on less than four hours of information and I'm going to change that."

 **Well, there's Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy this chapter while I'm writing the next one.**

 **\- Goddess Of The Runner**


	4. Chapter 3- Game On

**So, I've written Chapter 3. I'm sorry it took so long, I've just been like super busy! I apologize if I make mistakes. I really appreciate Reviews.**

Anacca's POV

"Come on, give me a break. I'm dying!"

" Giving up only makes you weaker than your skinny frame already is!"

It had been two days, and Jordan had already wrung Julian of his very last drop of energy. I had been watching while throwing knives and practicing with Victoria. Sky got the job of training with Emma.

One day, we all just decided to sit and watch the two go at it. That was today.

" Maybe I like it that way." Julian said, panting.

" No you don't ." Emma replied, boredom showing.

Julian stared at Emma with a glare of utter annoyance and helplessness.

I looked at Victoria, as we both tried to suppress our laughter.

Julian's POV

Everything hurt with intense pain. At least I hadn't taken a beating from a girl. I was okay with this because it wasn't a girl, but a twenty year old muscled giant.

" Dude, you look like hell."

I turned to the door, where Anacca stood. She had a smirk on her face. I tried to fight off the blush I felt creeping up my neck and across my bare chest.

 _Does she ever knock? I could of been changing for God's sake. At least I'm only shirtless._

" I feel like hell."

She nodded her head as she leaned against the doorframe. " Jordan is very... Overprotective, I guess." She ducked her head as the blush on my cheeks crept back up.

" Uh, was there something you needed to tell me?" I pulled my t- shirt over my head.

" Yeah, we were planning on going out for dinner at the Spaghetti House since father is away on business. " she stood up straight and turned to leave, " Be ready at the entrance in ten."

Anacca's POV

As soon as I rounded the corner, I sank against the wall to the ground. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Putting my head in my hands, I started to think about what I had overheard earlier.

 _" You know I can't tell her. She'll get worried and put her whole life on hold."_

 _" And when she does find out, which she will at some point; she'll be hurt that you didn't tell her. Hell, dad! By then, it might be too late."_

 _I heard fists slam against the desk. Probably Father's._

 _" I'm sick, Jordan, not dead!"_

 _I tried not to gasp. I'd held my hand over my mouth to hold back my sobs. Jordan and father were silent for a long time. Finally, father spoke._

 _" I'm going to Idris to consult with the Silent Brothers. I'll be gone for twelve days. Kyle and Michael will be returning with me from their honeymoon." He sighed, " Please, don't tell your sister. For right now, she's better left in the shadow of this."_

 _Jordan was silent, before replying, " Don't pin it on me, when she feels betrayed because YOU, didn't tell her."_

I started to sob. How could I not of noticed? My father and I had been closer than ever since my mother died. I was always concerned about him becoming overly depressed when she died, for Jordan lost himself.

I heard soft footsteps come around the corner and stop right before they should of connected with my body.

" Anacca?"

Oh no. It was Julian. Could this day get any worse?

When I didn't reply, he sank to the floor beside me. I took a shaky breath as I lifted my head and stared straight ahead. I felt his hand cover mine. I closed my eyes.

" Please, don't tell anyone." I pleaded as he pulled me up. When he didn't reply, I looked up into his eyes with my own swollen red ones. He bent down and brushed my cheek with his lips.

" I won't ."

With that, he walked off to go with the others, hopefully covering for me.

Emma's POV

Jordan was ready to go search for his sister and Julian, when Jules came around the corner towards us.

" Where's Anacca?" Jordan asked him.

Julian eyed him, like he'd get another beating, " She said she wasn't feeling up to it. So she's gonna hang back."

" Maybe I'll go check on her-" before he could go anywhere, Sky held him back.

" Just leave her be. She'll be fine on her own and probably needs space to do some thinking."

I saw Sky sneak a smirk towards Julian, who ducked his head; red spreading over his cheeks. No one else saw, but me.

Oh, so that's how they want to play, huh? Well lets just see how well they can play at their own came.

 **So there is Chapter 3! I will try to update sooner rather than later. Don't be a silent reader! I really appreciate reviews!**

 **\- Goddess of the Runner**


	5. Chapter 4- Gone For the Day

**Chapter 4 peeps!**

Anacca's POV

" Anacca,"

"No."

" Get up."

" No. Go away."

My head was still buried deep in my lavender scented pillow as... Somebody tried to convince me to get out of bed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

" It's Julian."

" Oh," My head pounded as I went to sit up.

Maybe I had slowly found my way to the liquor cabinet after everyone had left. Though, after I had gone through a third of the bourbon bottle, I had started to write in my moms journal. That is all I remember.

Julian sat at beside me on the edge of my bed.

Wait, my sheets aren't white.

" Julian,"

" Yeah," I looked up at him, he had a small smirk on his face.

" What happened last night?"

" Do you really want to know?" He laughed as I shoved him off the bed. This was not funny.

Julian's POV

 _" You wanna know what I've been thinking?" she asked, tracing shapes in the air with her fingers._

 _I sighed, this was gonna be a long night._

 _" What?" I asked, lying down beside her._

 _" When you look up at the night sky; well when it's visible in London, the stars are all so beautiful and significant and then everything in the world that you think is important seems so small and inexpressive even though the stars are just small specs of light in the sky."_

 _" They're really not just tiny specs, they're something must bigger." I told her._

 _" Julian,"_

 _I sighed , " Yes?"_

 _" Stop being so damn smart and realistic. Some things are just meant to be said and done."_

 _" Like what?" I knew where this was going._

 _" What I just said , you dummy."_

 _I slumped with disappointment, " Really?"_

 _She laughed, " No you dumbass."_

 _I rolled over and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and mumbled._

 _" Oh look who finally found the right answer."_

Emma's POV

" Have you seen Julian?"

" No, have you seen Anacca?"

I shook my head. " I might have the slightest idea where they are though." I said through gritted teeth.

I knocked on Julian's door five times before I walked in without caring. He wasn't there.

I found Jordan knocking on Anacca's door before he finally gave up.

" Well, I checked the training room, the kitchen and asked everyone where they might be. Victoria, Sky and Christopher all don't know where they are." He paused scratching the back of his head, " Oh, and the library."

" Well when where could they be?!" I said, exasperated.

"How am I supposed to know?! I don't keep tabs on them twenty- four seven! They're either touring London, making out in the attic or halfway to America by now!"

I glared at Jordan. He threw his hands in the air.

" Screw me."

 **So, where did Julian and Anacca go? I guess you'll have to find out after Christmas. ;)**

 **\- Goddess of the Runner**


	6. Chapter 5- Out in London

**Chapter 5- Out In London**

 **So, I've written the first chapter of the New Year( Yes, it's already March. Don't judge!) I hope you like this chapter.**

 **P.S: I haven't written in forever, but please don't give up on me.I'm really a good person who just wants this to be awesome and my writing wonderful.I'm at a rough patch with not much time to write and want this fanfic to be perfect on honour of the new book Cassandra is writing. If you think it's short, well, too bad for Cassandra for the new reading material by the way!**

 _Julian's POV_

After I had left Anacca's room the night before, I'd collapsed on my bed and fallen asleep without even having thought about what had just happened in her room. She was drunk and crying over something, I was tired and confused ;but I decided not to ask.

I knew things had changed overnight because of her being drunk, but I hadn't expected being dragged off on Anacca's wonderful day trip of London.

I heard a knock on my door and looked at the clock on my bedside table. 9 AM. On a Saturday!? The people in London must not understand the concept of sleeping in on a Saturday.

I groaned, pulling the pillow over my head,"Go away."

I thought they had truly gone away, when I felt the pillow lifted off my head and smacked across my face.

I shot up in bed to see Anacca standing over my bed.

" What the hell?!"

" Get up, we're going sight-seeing." I started to protest, but she cut me off when I got a ball of fabric to the face, " Well, don't just sit there! Get dressed. I've got flirting and impressing to do!"

Oh boy.

 _Emma's POV_

Jordan and I had searched the whole Institute for those two. It turned out, they had left before any of us had the chance to stop them.

" They must of snuck out of one of the windows, because she was still sound asleep at 8:30."

I looked over at Jordan, quite perturbed, " You check up on her? What, does she act like she's five?" I had to admit, I may not like the girl, but I didn't think she was that bad.

He sighed, " There was a bottle of whiskey missing from my Fathers liquor cabinet OK? I was just making sure she wasn't trying to drown her sorrows with alcohol like I did when my mother died."

I was silent as he stared down at his feet. Finding the silence awkward, I broke it, " What would have her drinking an entire bottle of whiskey by herself? She seems like the type of girl where if she wanted party, she'd hit every club in England."

" I have a feeling she overheard something between My father and I that was meant to be heard."

I stared down at my own feet, feeling as I had interrupted a family matter. I was about to ask Jordan another question, but by the time I looked up, he was already gone.

 _Julian's POV_

" I don't remember it being this big. I should really come up here more often."

Julian disagreed.

He and Anacca stood in front of the giant clock hands of the England Tower.

How many hundreds of feet in the air on a narrow ledge.

Being glamoured, no one could see them, which was an upside to not being jailed by the mundanes, but it also meant no one could see them and tell her she was stupid.

" Why the long face?" She asked.

I laughed without humour," Oh, you know, only how many chances of falling and plummeting to my certain death!" I freaked out on her.

She huffed, crossing her arms," Fine, we'll go do something else."

I almost hugged her I was so happy.

 _Anacca's POV_

I took him out into the city for two reasons.

One, I was having a serious hangover and wanted my favourite hot chocolate from the Parisian Cafe out in the city that reminded me of home; and two, I wanted to see what would happen.

I honestly didn't know why I had kissed him or if I had just dreamt up the whole thing after passing out was good looking in a cute sort of way, but I don't know if I was ready for that sort of thing yet. I barely knew him for Gods sake!

Plus, Emma glared at me every time I even so much as looked at him, so I have no clue what her deal is. Or what her deal with him is...

Today was one of my favourite days that always occurred in London. The sky was covered with grey clouds heavy with rain begging to let loose at any moment, but the weather was reasonably warm.

Julian on the other hand, was shivering uncontrollably as he followed me through the massive crowds on the busy London streets.

" How can you be cold on a day like today?" I asked him.

He stared at me like I told him to drown himself in the river." You do know I moved here from California, right?"

I frowned. From what I had heard, it was always warm on the West coast of the United States. " I don't think I'd be able to live in a place that's that warm all the time. I do appreciate some snow once in a while."

He shrugged," Some parts do get snow. California has some of the best Ski Resorts, but in Los Angeles it never a snows, and it's a good thing we hunt at night; because wearing all black in the hot sun would be terrible."

I laughed," Wait till you come out at night in London. You'll be begging for your California sun like a kid for candy."

I smiled as we reached the café. " _Voila_! _Le Café de la Maison."_

" What does that mean?" Julian asked.

Walking through the door, I said," It means, _The Coffee of the home."_

Turning to him, I smiled," This was one of my favourite coffee places in Paris. I was so happy when they opened a couple across The United Kingdom."

" So we came all this way for coffee?"

" Correction. We came all this way for hot chocolate. I love their hot chocolate and blueberry muffins."

He shook his head, smiling none the less." Whatever you say. I'll find us a table."

 _Julian's POV_

If only she wasn't so nice. I swear to God I would be able to ignore her if she wasn't the nicest person on this mundane ridden planet.

The guy at the counter flirted with her as she ordered her hot chocolate and food. For being the nicest person, she certainly knew how to flirt. As he place the two cups on the counter in front of her, she whispered something in his ear.

The guys cheeks flushed pink from whatever she had said.

Not what I was expecting. He looked like the type of guy that would be on some type of mundane spots team for some high school or college. How she got someone like _him_ to blush, is quite beyond my abilities.

When she finally walked away from the counter, she had two cups of hot chocolate in her hands and a bag clasped in her grip around one cup as well.

" Did you know the guy at the counter, or are you just doing what you said you _had_ to do before we left the Institute?" I asked her as she passed me the hot chocolate.

She shrugged," He's been working here since I was sixteen. I think he graduated from high school that summer. I think he goes to the _University of London_ or something like that. I don't pay attention to mundane schools. They're confusing."

Nodding, I watched as she pulled two humongous muffins out from the paper bag. I noticed her cheeks were slightly flushed as well.

I wondered what she thought of him since she knew so much. I don't think he would of just told her his age and where he was educated.

Not saying anything more, we both ate quietly, the silence awkward yet somehow comforting.

 _Emma's POV_

It was close to noon, and Julian still had t returned with that w- , sorry, I mean Anacca.

Why would he want to go out into the city with her anyways? It's not like there was much to do out there anyways.

I was in the training room, throwing knives, when Jordan came in. Looking at the target and then at me, he asked,

" Still not back yet?"

I shook my head. Throwing another knife, it hit just shy of the centre.

" We're going out to a club tonight. Everyone is going. Well, I don't know about the two lovebirds still gallivanting through the city, but I was wondering if you want to come along?"

I almost screamed at him as he used the word _lovebirds_ , but decided against it.

I thought for a moment. Do I really want to go to a club with Julian and Anacca when she'll probably be dressed in some tight little dress. I don't really want to be, but maybe I can keep the apart. I smirked.

" Sure. I'll co e along. What harm can one night do?"

 **Well... I FINALLY UPDATED!**

 **Thank. The. Gods!**

 **I think some major stuff is going to happen in the next few updates. Like, really big stuffs.**

 **I'm so happy this fanfic is going so well. Like, 446 views! Yay!**

 **Till next time!**

 **\- Goddessoftherunners**


	7. I'm a Bad Person

All of you are probably pretty pissed at me for not writing. Ima very bad person for not writing.

I've been distracted, and on other websites doing other things. And this is when I realized something about myself. I'm terrible at writing fanfiction.

So hate me all you want, I don't know if any of you still read this, but, it will be deleted in a couple of weeks or so.

Knowing me, I probably even forget to do that.

I'm immune to haters, so hate if you want to. At the beginning I believed this dream wouldn't make it very far.

Goodbye

-Goddessoftherunners


End file.
